Franz Neckvein
Franz Neckvein is a mouse NPC Toon. He lives and works in The Punch Line Gym on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. He is part of the ToonTask where the player selects between Toon-Up and Sound as their third Gag track. He is also a 4★ SOS Toon and Gag Trainer for Drop Gags, and may assign Just For Fun ToonTasks to the player in exchange for Drop Gag Experience. Appearance Franz Neckvein is one of the few Toons with a unique model - he is a large, well-built Tan Mouse with disproportionately smaller legs. He speaks in a strong German-Austrian accent and enjoys anything to do with physical exercise and gym activities. ToonTask Gag Selection: Toon-Up and Sound After visiting Flippy, who sends you to meet Franz, Franz will assign you the following set of ToonTasks: * Defeat 4 Cogs (Anywhere) * Return to Franz * Defeat one of the following: ** 3 Bossbots (Anywhere) ** 3 Lawbots (Anywhere) ** 3 Cashbots (Anywhere) ** 3 Sellbots (Anywhere) ** 3 Techbots (Anywhere) * Return to Franz * Choose Toon-Up or Sound. He will give a lecture about Toon-Up and Sound Gags before getting the player to choose one. This starts the chain of ToonTasks where the player can obtain Gag Track Animation Frames for their Gag of choice. SOS Toon Franz Neckvein is a 4★ Drop SOS Toon, and uses Grand Pianos on all Cogs in a 5 square range with low-medium accuracy, dealing 110 damage per piano. Due to his high damage and the ability to hit Cogs without a direct line of sight, he is one of the highly sought-after SOS cards. Quotes Gag Selection * "Guten Tag, mein freund! Flippy tells me you're ze new Toon in town." * "Out zere in Toontown, zere are many strong Cogs zat want to make you into Toon-paste. But no worries, Franz here vill make you big and strong, ja? Franz vill help you take on all Cogs and make zem run to their Cog mamas." * "Zis is Toon-Up. Now it may look like pansy Gag. But Toon-Up vill save your life in battle. Just use ze Gag on another Toon, and zey will regain Laff. Zey live longer. Bitte schön." * "But if you do not fight Cogs to become medic, Franz recommends Sound. Makes big noise, all zem Cogs cover their kartoffelkopfs in pain. Best part is it hits all Cogs with one Gag. Not much damage. Quite accurate." * "Are you sure, mein freund/fraulein (for female Toons)? Once you pick a Gag, you cannot change it." * "Wunderbar! You have chosen Toon-Up/Sound! No time to waste, now you can start ze ToonTasks to get their animation frames. Remember, you need to get all 16 before you can use ze Gag." Misc * You want Drop Experience? Franz vill give you Drop Experience. But Create-A-Toon didn't give you hands for nothing, so prepare to work zem hard lifting those Gags, ja? * Your Toony arms are so skinny. Drop and give me twenty! * Mein Oma can run faster than you. Work those legs! * Holen Sie sich zum Chopper! Category:Mice Category:NPC Category:Toon-torial Category:Toons Category:Gag Trainers Category:Drop Gags Category:Punchline Place Category:Toontown Central